Ocarina of Time: A Legend of Zelda
by SuperDeluxe
Summary: An adaptation of the story of Ocarina of Time with some changes.
1. Prologue: The Dream

_Authors Note: If you have any criticism to give, feel free, but please give me advice on how to improve it as well._

**Prologue**

It was cold. Cold and dark. The rain fell hard against the ground.

Link was standing there. He opened his eyes. Before him, he saw a great gateway. It was the

outer wall of a castle and a giant drawbridge stood shut across a deep trench filled with water

around the wall. It started to open. As the bridge came to a halt with a crashing noise, a white

horse emerged from the mist. It nearly trampled Link. As he turned to gaze upon them them

he could make out that the horse was in fact carrying two people, a young girl and an older

woman. The girl pitched something shiny toward him, but it fell on the grass near the trench

and slid until it had fallen into the water. The sound of hooves on cobblestone came from

inside the castle gate. Another rider emerged, upon a black horse and its eyes glowed with an

otherworldly red. As Link turned to face the black rider, he saw that he had stopped his pursuit,

and was glaring at him. He knew what would happen young person stood

motionlessly, powerless to stop it. The rider of the black horse rose his hand, and it started to

stir with a dark energy. The ball of energy grew until it was as big as his hand, and then

suddenly became a thousand bolts of lightning, all directed at him. The lightning coursed

through him. He fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest

Chapter 1

Link lay there tossing and turning. He had been dreaming of late, and they were dark dreams, full of nightmares. A voice appeared to him in his sleep. Wake up!"

Link stirred. "Come on, wake up!" Something nudged him. Suddenly he shot up and looked around. There was a glowing light, blue in color,

floating before him. "A fairy?" Link said. "Hello, I'm Navi the Fairy." it replied. "Yes, I can see that. What are you doing?"

"Well, you see, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you to meet him." "The Deku Tree? Are you sure that you're not mistaken?"

Navi looked annoyed, at least as much as a glowing light could. "He said, bring Link to see me immediately. That's what he said."

"Yeah... Ok, lets go see him."

" I will be waiting for you, please hurry!" Navi said before she flew away.

Link emerged from his house, which was built on to top of a tree. From here, you could see most of the forest village. There were many large stumps that were all hollowed out to make houses for the villagers. Mysterious lights danced in the morning air. Link climbed down the ladder of his tree house and saw a young girl was approaching him.

She was about 12, and her hair was a deep green, and cut off at the shoulder. She wore a green tunic and a brown belt, which was actually standard garb for all of the people in the forest.

"Hi Link, what are you doing today?" Saria asked. "What are you doing here?" Link asked back.

"Oh, I was hoping that we could go and practice the ocarina today, if you weren't too busy."

Of course the reason that she asked was not because anyone could actually be too busy on any given day in the forest but because that

is was not acceptable to just assume that someone has time to spend.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet the great Deku Tree. Maybe we could plan to..."

"Meet... the Deku Tree? That's a great honor Link. Very few Kokiri ever get to see him in person. I wonder why he...?"

"I don't know. I'm just going. Do you know what he's like?"

"Well... he's a very slow speaker for one. He's very wise, and-"

"Have you seen him in person?" Link interrupted. Saria just smiled.

"You'd better get going, you wouldn't want to be late." Link stood there awhile and then slowly started to nod.

"Yeah, I'll get going." He ran off. Why had she just ignored his question? He had never known her to be the type to keep secrets. He entered another house. This house in particular belonged to Mido, the head of the village in the forest. Well, self appointed head, at least. He was, at a glance, not very attractive. His face looked as if it had been smashed. He was quiet strong physically however. Nobody really agreed with his position in the village, but on the other hand, nobody felt like getting the tar beaten out of them either, so they put up with him.

"Link! What are you doing in here!? You had better have a good reason for coming into my house uninvited!"

"I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree. Let me have the key for the gate."

"Even if you're telling the truth, I can't let you pass."

Link started to become irritated. It was no secret the Mido had been waiting for a very long time to be summoned, being someone of his "Importance".

But he had not.

It wasn't unexpected that this would have made him angry.

"Look Mido, I don't get to choose things like this, I never asked to be summoned."

"The thing is..." Mido said, pausing while he thought, "that nobody's been there in years. It's probably over grown with nasty monsters

and all that. I can't let you go without at least a sword and shield. It's for your own safety." He said at last, looking satisfied with himself.

"You've got to be joking. There's no swords in the forest!" Said Link angrily.

"Well, that's your problem." Said Mido.

"Selfish idiot" Link muttered under his breath as he left. Something has to be done about him, Link thought as he walked. He looked around trying to think. A sword. A

sword. Was he crazy? No, wait, of course he is. He walked back to his house and climbed the ladder. He went and grabbed the shield that he had carved himself and

then went outside spent and hours inquiring people, searching, and even found a cave that he could reach by crawling, but there was nothing inside. Frustrated, he

started to walk back to his house, and decided something else.

"I should talk to Saria."

He walked to Saria's House. Saria was sitting there playing on her ocarina a song she had composed herself. Link didn't interrupt her, he just took a seat and listened.

After a few minutes, she had finished, and opened her eyes.

"Oh, hi Link, how did you meeting with the Deku Tree go?"

"Mido's holding onto the key. He claims it's dangerous and won't let me go without a sword."

"Oh, I should have known he was going to do that. Well, let me show you a little secret."

She walked to a chest in the back and dug through it, until as last she pulled out nothing other than the sword that Link needed. Link sat there shocked and in surprise.

"It's what you need isn't it?" Saria said.

"Yeah, but, why do you have it!?" Again she just smiled at him. Link accepted the sword and attached it to his belt.

"When were you given that?" Link asked her.

She actually answered this time. "Actually a while ago, she said. About 20 years."

The Kokiri, while seeming to be children, could actually be much older than they appeared. Despite this, due to the relative shelteredness of the forest many of

them never grew up mentally.

"Wow. That's a long time ago." said Link.

"You better get going." Said Saria.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Link left.

When he arrived a Mido's house the second time with a shield and a sword, the self appointed leader was furious.

"What!? You've not only got a sword, but it just happens to be the ancient heirloom of the Kokri people!? You just happened to stumble across it!? When I find out who's been hiding it all this time..."

"You said that if a got a sword and shield, you would let me pass through the gate. Give me the key." Said Link. Mido paced around the room in a rage.

"What is it about you! You get the summons, you get the sword, you even get Saria's Friendship! And what do I get! Nothing! You're nobody! You're not even one of us proper!"

"Not one of "Us"? What does that even mean?" Mido stopped cold. He said nothing.

"What do you mean?" Link asked again. "I'm not as "good" as anyone else here?

"No." Said Mido. "You can't understand."

His disposition was suddenly much calmer.

"You should go to the Deku Tree."

He reached in his pocket and took out a small object. He grabbed Links hand and shifted it into his palm. "Take this... Mido started, and never come back here again. I don't want to see you. Ever. Again. Leave."

Link complied, but he wondered why Mido had suddenly become so quiet from such a burning rage. Link crossed the small pool that was before the gate and inserted the key. The Gate itself was a door in the rocky wall that was carved with many images, most of which the meaning were completely lost on him except one that depicted the birth of the Deku Tree, but others like one of a person fighting a lizard, were a mystery. The workmanship on it was incredible. He twisted it and it started to turn but stopped. He jiggled it in the slot until it turned fully. The Gate opened at last and Link stepped into a long dank tunnel.

There was vegetation growing thick on the wall and it covered most of the ceiling. He walked quite a ways, listening to the chilling slithering sounds in the cavern. Suddenly something bit his leg and he screamed out in pain, he tried to turn and see his attacker and saw that it was in fact one of the plants growing on the walls that had come to life. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it. He swung it wildly in attempt to hurt it in some way, and loosen its grip on him. The sword struck the long "Neck" or rather, stem, of the plant and it let his leg go in an instant,suddenly realizing itself to be in danger. But Link quickly brought the blade of his sword down upon its head and it cleaved in two and fell dead to the ground. The vegetation in the cave seemed to writhe around him, and he started to run. It felt as if it were closing in upon him for revenge of its fallen kin. A dozen identical heads sprung from the walls each with vicious teeth attempting to bite him. He swung his sword at them while he ran, hacking many of them to the ground. At last he came to the end of the tunnel. He leaped through the exit hoping not to become ensnared by the plants, but emerged outside free. He looked before him and there was a vast chamber. There was no ceiling but the walls were high, and the light of the sun shone through. There stood in the middle an enormous tree. In fact the tree was so great it filled most of the chamber. It had the appearance of a face on it, and indeed, it began to speak to him at once.

"Ahh... Yes..." It said in a low voice. "At last ye have come, Link. Indeed, ye have not been too hasty in thine coming."

Link stood there in awe, them tried to find the words to speak. "Y-yes, Great Deku Tree, I'm sorry not to have come earlier."

"No, indeed, ye have been as hasty in your arriving as destiny has allowed. A person is never early, nor too late, but they arrive exactly when they need to."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Great Deku Tree."

"Everything will become clear to ye in due time, young one. But now, I have a matter of great importance to tell thee. It concerns not just the well-being of the forest, but also, of Hyrule itself."

"The forest is in danger?"

"Yes, indeed, though I have been careful to conceal it. Indeed, quite a short time ago, a terrible fate befell me. You know long the forest has been hidden from watchful eyes. Indeed, the place in which it may be found has changed with the passing years. But a short time ago, an evil man found this place. He came in the shadow of the night, and used a dark power to undo the seal of the gate. He placed on me a terrible curse that under my own power, can not be undone. Only one path remained open to me, as destiny had prophesied, but it has come sooner that I could have imagined. And that was, indeed, to summon you here."

" What am I supposed to do?" Asked Link.

"Link... I am dying. For many millennia I have served as the Guardian of the Forest, and I only ask that ye enter me and purge me of this terrible curse." The Tree became louder. "It gnaws and bites and gnashes and does many horrible things. It must be slain!" " What Great Deku Tree?" The Tree was calm again. "Indeed, it is good that ye have brought a sword. Ye shall have need of it. Navi, enter with him, and accompany him." The Tree opened and a great entrance appeared. ? It was dark inside. Link entered the darkness, and Navi followed.

Mido heard the cry come from the gate, he wondered if it was right let Link go to the tree alone. If he dies, he thought, Saria would never let me have the end of it. As

much as it was and excuse to prevent Link from going, it was also true that the path to the Great Tree was infested with terrible creatures. His conscience gnawed at him.

I... I would be responsible for killing him. As much as I hate him... Can I really live with that? He didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 2: The Deku Tree

Chapter 2

Link walked through the interior of the Deku Tree slowly, staying on his toes. His sword and shield were drawn, ready to fight if the need arose, which it most certainly would. Not that he had ever thought about it, but the inside of the Deku Tree was nothing like he would have expected. It was far less organic and more like a built structure. It had doors, ladders, even torches that seemed to be lit eternally, but they didn't burn the tree. He turned to Navi.

"Do you have any idea why the structure is like this?" Navi seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean, it's like that naturally." "How?" "It just is" Navi snapped back.

"Some help you are." Link said back. He looked down at the floor and saw and giant web over a hole in the floor. He Turned to Navi again.

"Are there spiders in here?" he asked.

"There shouldn't be." Navi said. But if the Deku Tree is sick, then there might be."

Link shuddered. He didn't like spiders, not even small ones. He started to wonder if there really were still spiders here. He hoped there weren't. They continued through the labyrinth of ladders and doors. Link passed thru one of the strange doors that opened themselves when you stood before them.

"Look out" Shouted Navi but Link was already prepared to shield himself against the projectile that was flying toward him. It was a nut. It hit his shield and exploded in a blinding flash.

"What was that" Yelled Link.

"It must have been a Scrub Link!" She exploded into a frenzy. "There are Scrubs in the Great Deku Tree! That's horrible!"

"Calm down, calm down. How do I stop it?" Another nut hit his shield and exploded. Navi started to think.

" If you get too close to it then it will burrow underground" Navi explained. "Not helping!" Link yelled back.

"Wait, Link!" If you push against the nut when it hits your shield it will bounce back!"

"Okay" Link prepared himself and deflected the nut. The scrub was hit by it and ran around the room franticly screaming "Twenty-Three is Number One" "Twenty-three is Number One" until link caught it. It only sat there saying "Twenty-Three is Number One" "Twenty-Three is Number One" and scurried quickly to its hole and disappeared.

"What was that?" Link asked. "I think it might have been a code or password." Navi Replied. "Why was it telling it to me?"

"Scrubs tend to not think very much when their lives are in danger."

"Yeah, let's keep going." Link continued to make his way through the tree when he found himself at the top looking down at the room he had come in. The door locked behind him.

"Why did he lock the door?!" Link cried.

"I think the Deku tree is trying to guide us to the right place." Navi Said.

"Now what?" asked Link.

Navi flew down into the entry chamber and then flew up again. "Well, you're not going to like this."

"What?" "I think there's a room down there, beneath that web covering the hole in the floor. But the only way to break it is the jump from here and hope it snaps."

"You're kidding."

"I said you weren't going to like it" Link looked down again. That fall would probably kill him if he missed, but he had no choice, he could stay up there forever and hope the door would open again or take the chance and jump.

He jumped.

The web broke and he started the fall through a long shaft that went deeper and deeper into the Tree. At the bottom he hit water and it broke his fall. He surfaced from the water, gasping for air as he grasped the edge of a dry platform. The water went quite deep here. Link thought, I wonder how much further into the earth it goes? He pulled himself up onto the platform and sat there for a few minutes, and creeping snickering sounds came from all around him. Link looked at what appeared to be a grate on the wall and water was passing through it, but the water was quite shallow around it.

Then Link noticed that on the grate there was a thing, almost blending in. It was a spider. Link leaped to his feet reflexively, and without thinking drew his sword and slew the creature. The creeping noises grew and grew until they were incredibly loud and swarms of spiders bigger that a man's fist came out of the grate. They covered the entirety of the shallow water and started climbing up the platform Link was standing on. He panicked, grabbed Navi in his hand and ran toward the water and dived into it.

He swam deep using Navi's glow to navigate, and saw a tunnel underwater. Up above, there was a sudden bright light, but he did not care to find what it was. He swam through it and emerged from the water in a very dimly lit room. Navi twisted to get out of Links grip and flew around frantically shaking the water off.

"What were you thinking?" She shouted at Link.

"Those spiders would have killed us if I hadn't done something"

"And the solution was to take me and hold me under the water to nearly drown me?"

"No, but we escaped. Look, this room is safer. No sooner than he had said it a dozen projectiles went whizzing past his head. "Shoot." Link said as he dived again to avoid them.

He swam as close to the edge as he could under the water, and then pulled himself onto the platform and swung his shield around to avoid getting hit by the projectiles. Then he got to his feet and charged the Scrubs that were attacking him and deflected a nut back at each of them. They shrunk back into their holes.

Link walked up to a door on the far end of the chamber. In the water, there was a noise but Link paid no attention to it. It stood there locked, but there were words on it and they glowed. "Look, the door is set to open only when the proper words are spoken." Said Navi.

Link thought for a moment. He remembered the Scrubs in the chamber, and then what the other had said earlier. "Twenty-three is number one" He said, and the door opened and then closed behind them as they entered.

A figure came out of the water behind them. Link did not notice it.

The chamber that Link entered appeared all but empty. A cold mist covered the ground. There was nothing on the walls to see or anywhere else he looked. He walked around the room a few times and found nothing on the ground. Then he turned to the door and found that it was locked, and nothing he did could open it. He despaired. Trapped in a empty room... He heard something. It came from the one place he did not even think of... he looked up.

"Spiders," Link said, "Why did it have to be spiders?"

On the ceiling of the chamber there was a giant monster, half spider and half scorpion and with half the amount of eyes you would expect. Well, actually less than that, it appeared to only have one eye. To Links utter surprise it spoke.

"Who goess there?" The Spider asked. It spoke again without even getting a response.

"Iss it a nassty invader that triess to take away our homess?"

It jumped down from the ceiling and caused tremors to quake through the ground momentarily. "Iss it Delisscioss?"

Link fought against the fear and drew his sword. The spider struck at him with its powerful tail and Link rolled out of the way, then leaping up and striking it with his sword. The blow glanced off of the mighty arachnid and he stumbled back. He dodged just in time to avoid another powerful attack from the spider. This continued for a long while, without effect, until Link finally broke off his attack and ran for the edge of the room.

"It's not working, I can't hurt it!" Link screamed at Navi.

"Um..." the fairies mind raced, trying to think of anything else that might have an effect on the creature. The spider turned and started to crawl towards Link.

"Link, the eye!" Navi said suddenly. "It might be vulnerable in the eye!"

Link looked around, but he could see no way to possibly strike the eye, being very high off the ground the floor was clear of rocks and loose objects. The spider was very close now. Link pushed himself against the back wall, unable to do anything else. Then suddenly, there was a shout, and three small things flew through the air and struck the spider, and the spider then turned around, and crawled angrily back toward the entrance again.

"Anotther Onne?" the spider hissed. "Now theree are two tassty mealss for me."

"Link, get ready!" the other person said. "Mido?" Link yelled back, what..." "Hurry before this thing kills me!"

Link ran into action, rolling under the spiders legs and coming out in front of it. A flurry of seeds was shot and one struck the spider in the eye, and it fell to the ground heavily. Link slashed the eye over and over. An awful spray of sticky goop splurged out, covering Link. He did not cease until the creature ceased to move. In its death, the spider started to burn in an ominous blue fire from its bowels. Limbs and other flesh fell onto the ground till it had been burned to ashes.

"Look Link, the creature was created of magic!" Navi explained. This must have been the curse that the Great Deku Tree talked about!" Link barely paid attention to her.

"Mido, what are you doing here?" Link asked. "Look, I don't want to be held responsible for your dyeing. Not while I'm in charge." Nobody put you in charge... Link thought. But instead he said; "Thanks for saving me. Come on, let's get out of here."

A voice suddenly spoke, coming from all around them. "Mido, you have served your purpose, now exit thru this portal." A blue glow appeared on the ground in the middle of the chamber. "It will take you back outside. I have something to discuss in private with Link."

An expression of anger ran on to Mido's face, but he said nothing, he just walked to the light with his head low. The light enveloped him, and then he was gone.

"Link," The Deku Tree started in a slow faint voice, "In the beginning of our world, there was death. Darkness. Desolation. Not until the three Great Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore came was there anything in the world.

With her mighty power, Din carved the land, and gave it shape. Nayru, spread her wisdom upon the world, giving it law. Farore, with her courage, brought life to the land. This is how the world came to be. Indeed, I was the first living being to bear witness to the created earth. Out of my bowels the Kokiri were created, to tend to the earth, and keep it green. Also in the land, there were Gorons, dwellers of the mountains, and the Zoras that made their homes in the waters and the Hylian people also, who dwelled wherever they went.

After all these things were made so, the Goddesses departed into the heavens from which they came. But they left a great and terrible thing from whence they departed. The power of the Gods, the Triforce.

It is said that if a man with an evil heart touches the Triforce that the world would fall into calamity forever. But it is said also that if a man with a pure heart touches the power, the world would exist thereafter in eternal peace. The race of Hylia placed a seal on the power, so that no man, good or evil, would ever take it.

With three Keystones did they seal it, and hid them where no one would ever find them. But one man seeks to take the Golden Power for himself. Of his evil ambitions, there is no bound, indeed, so great it was that he discovered this forest haven and sought to take from me the first key to the sealed realm.

He could not force it from me in all his power, but he weakened me greatly. But I have to confess that I have not told the entire truth to thee." Link just listened carefully. "While I indeed told you to enter and break the curse the man set upon me, but it was for naught, I was doomed even before you began."

"No!" Cried Link. "You'll die? How can you just leave all of us alone?"

"You will find a way. I trust in my children. Alas, my true purpose was to affirm that ye were ready to take on a great task. Ye have proven thyself. Therefore, I trust thee with an artifact of great importance, the thing that the man desired to take from me most greatly. This is the Kokiri Stone, of the three keys to the sacred realm. Hide it secret, guard it safe. The watchful eyes of evil shall seek to take it from Ye. Ye must leave here, if the forces of evil have discovered this place once, they shall try to enter again. For the safety of the haven you must leave."

"Leave... but all of my friends!" "If you truly care for their wellbeing, you will not stay. Your presence here is a danger to them."

"But where will I go?" Link asked.

"There is a great castle to the north. Go there, and find Zelda, the princess. There ye will receive further guidance. I have foreseen it. You must promise. Promise you will leave."

Link sat there trying to come to terms with the thought of leaving. Leaving behind everything and everyone he knew. But he knew in his heart that what the Great Deku Tree said was true. He would have to leave for their safety. "I-. I promise, Great Deku Tree."

" Good, Good. Soon, I will pass into another life. Do not grieve. It is natural that these things come to pass. Even as everything is born, it is as soon destined to die." The Deku Tree's speech started to slow. "Navi, accompany Link. See that he finishes his task. That is my final order to thee." The blue light began to glow even brighter, until it filled the whole room.

"Great Deku Tree!" Cried Navi. Link and Navi were suddenly blinded. When they recovered, they were standing outside before the Deku Tree. "Good... bye... Navi..."

And with that, the Deku Tree had spoken his last words.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bridge

Chapter 3

Link ran. He ran harder than he ever had before. Behind him, he could hear angry cries. "You killed him! You killed him! You'd better run!"

Mido couldn't understand. Nobody could. He doubted even if Saria would understand. He alone would bear the blame for the death of the Deku Tree.

The tunnel leading to the Great Tree's chamber was now clear of the evil vegetation, confirming that it had stemmed from the corrupted roots of the Tree. He ran through the shallow pool before the gate, water splashing in the air, not even bothering to cross the stone path across it.

He ran faster. He could now see the exit to the haven leading through the Lost Woods. He would be the first person to dare try leave in many long years. He hit the door at last, but only stopped to catch his breath for a short while before entering. Now inside, he continued to run and had reached the other side of the bridge when a sad, familiar voice spoke behind him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" It said. Link stopped cold. No, not now. Link thought. He knew who had seen him. Slowly, shamefully, he turned to face her. It was Saria.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said. Link struggled to find the words to say. He was unable to speak.

"I'm not angry." She said at last. "But I thought that you trusted me enough to tell me at least."

Link felt a little relief. He at last found the strength to speak. "I-" He stopped. "I didn't try to hide it from you." Link paused. "It's... just that I didn't feel couldn't that I could say good bye. The more I think about it, the less I want to go. This is all that I've known my whole life. And..." He paused again. "I can't bear the thought of letting it go!"

Tears streaked across his face. "Link, its okay." Saria said in a caring tone. "I'm with you all the way in whatever you need to do, and I know It's hard for you. I've always known that you were different, set apart somehow. You were special. And I was always prepared for the day that we might be separated. But I'll never forget you. You were the best friend I ever had. But I hope that you'll remember me."

"Saria, I promise I'll never forget you!" Link said. Saria threw herself around him and hugged him warmly. "Please, Link, take this. She held out object in her hand and passed it to Link.

"It's my Ocarina. If you ever become lonely, I hope that you will play it and remember me." Link started to walk away slowly. "Good bye Saria."

He turned around at last and ran wiping the tears off his face. He didn't look back.


End file.
